


there is a boy i know

by orphan_account



Series: I’m holding my breath [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, Implied Neglect, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Fic, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Sleeping in the same bed, Sleepovers, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How Roman met and become friends with Virgil.When Roman realized he liked Virgil.(10-11 years old)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: I’m holding my breath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788367
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	there is a boy i know

You met Virgil in grade four.

He had just started school that year. He had been homeschooled before, so this was the first time he’d been around so many people.

He was a scrawny, timid boy. Well, that was most of the time. He wouldn’t hesitate to stand up for his friends.

He always wore a large black and gray sweater. His hair was such a dark brown it was almost black. And he had marvellous green eyes.

When the school year started, you wanted to become friends with him. You always tried to be friendly to everyone and you were usually always surrounded by friends. More like acquaintances or just school friends. 

The only person who you saw outside of school was Logan. He lived just next door, and your parents were friends. So naturally, you saw each other a lot. You had the same babysitter. You always saw each other on holidays and birthdays. 

But, you hated each other. Logan was always using big words you didn’t understand at that age. And Logan didn’t like that you were always loud and dramatic. You liked to play pretend and go on adventures, while Logan liked to read books and learn. 

You both had very different interests. Put that together with having to see each other a lot and, it was inevitable that we would have fought.

When the new year started, you had only just started to become friends with Logan. You and Logan used to fight all the time when you were younger. But, you’ve grown closer after you were partnered for the science fair. 

With your creativity and his logic, you got first place. You both celebrated after with a sleepover. It was both of yours first sleepover. Since it was at your house, Remus was invited too.

He and Logan become friends too. Even though you didn’t really like your brother's ideas, Logan seemed interested.

__________________

Even though you knew everyone in the class, you still wanted to sit with the new kid. 

You had tried to sit with him at lunch. When you tried making conversation, he ignored you. But you didn’t let that stop you, so you kept talking to him.

Then he started hissing at you, yep hissing, like a cat or snake.

Obviously, your reaction was to let out an offended gasp and say how dare you. He continued to ignore you and you just glared at him and started going off about how he was being rude.

He just glared back and hissed some more. You were definitely red in the face by then. 

You kept yelling at him and then he started yelling back. He didn’t know your name so he called you princey. 

You were hurtling insults at each other before you knew it. Since, you were both ten, the insults weren’t that bad, they were creative though.

You wonder where the monitors were when this was happening. The other students were mostly just watching or ignoring you.

Eventually, a student named Patton came to try to defuse the situation. He eventually was able to calm you down and he offered to eat lunch with you at a different table.

He made you and Virgil apologize to each other. Virgil's apology was snarky and sarcastic. That just made you dislike him more.

When you went over to Patton’s table, you realized something.

That was when you started hating Virgil.

__________________

Throughout the rest of the year, you and Virgil started a rivalry. 

Whenever you had tests, you always had to beat him. You were never very good at the academic parts of school. So, your marks on tests that weren’t English related were poor. But you had to be better then Virgil, you even had Logan help you.

Whenever you got a test back you would go up to him and shove it in his face, saying something like ‘look at this Jack Smellington!’

A lot of the time, he would smirk at you and show you his, which was a higher score. Then you two would bicker until Patton or Logan interrupted.

As your best friend became Logan, Virgils became Patton. Who -after the first day- would sit with Virgil at lunch and play with him at recess. Or be his partner in PE.

That was one subject you always excelled in. Virgil was not a very athletic person. He hated having to wear gym strip. He hated having to do fifteen minute warmups. He hated all of it.

You on the other hand, loved PE. You could get all your energy out and you didn’t have to really focus on anything. It was just easier to understand how to play PE games then it was to learn math.

So you naturally, always beat him in PE games. 

You love playing games like tag or manhunt, because then you get to chase Virgil or hide from him.

Every time you’re it for manhunt, you’ll spend the whole time looking for Virgil. You don’t usually get him, he was really good at hiding from you. 

You knew that he would always look for you too. Because you would usually follow him whenever he was it. 

So you knew he also felt the burning rivalry your fourth grade selves had.

Those games were all really fun and you found yourself enjoying playing games with Virgil.

Your favourite part you gym was when you and Virgil were on the some team, though.

You two made an amazing pair. Whenever you were partners or on the same team, you never ever lost. You were very good at working together.

Every though you both claimed to ‘hate’ each other at the time.

You even had your own inside jokes and playful banter. You think this was when you started to like him.

___________________

The first time you were worried for Virgil was the start of fifth grade.

You were both coming into a new year. But, for you it was normal and you weren’t really worried about being put in a new class.

For Virgil, it most have been terrifying. You knew he had been homeschooled before last year and sometimes he would have to abruptly leave class.

Going into a completely new classroom with a new teacher and new kids was scary. Virgil had only just gotten used to the class you were both in.

So when you were both sitting in your old class waiting for your names to be called, you reached under the table and grabbed Virgil's hand. 

You could see the nervousness on his face and in that moment you thought of him as more of a friend.

You had become close, as close as you could be when you kept saying you hated each other. You realized you knew a lot more about him then you thought. 

Virgil looked up at you with a slightly surprised look on his face. You definitely blushed and went to pull your hand away but he held on. 

Neither of you looked at each other until your names were called. 

You were both put into the same class again. You, Virgil and Patton along with a few of your other classmates were also put into the same class.

Logan was put into a five-six split class, which kinda sucked fir you because he was your best friend.

When you were all walking to your new class, Virgil had came up beside you and asked to sit with you if you didn’t get a seating arrangement. 

You remember asking him why and he blushed and told you Patton had asked. You don’t think you really believed him. The new teacher didn’t have a seating arrangement for the first week, so we could sit wherever we liked.

You did end up sitting with Virgil and Patton. By the look of surprise on Patton’s face you didn’t think he really asked Virgil to ask you anything.

You didn’t have a lot of work that first week. You and Virgil actually got along alright. You think it was partially because you were starting to realizing the other wasn’t so bad and also that Logan aphasia apparently started tutoring Patton.

You didn’t think a fifth grader could tutor another fifth grader,but you knew your best friend was super smart. Logan could have moved up a grade but his parents had said no. 

Since Logan was always at your house or you and Remus were at his, it was only natural you would see Virgil. Because Virgil went everywhere Patton went they were pretty much inseparable.

Usually, you or Remus would just go over to Logan’s house and bug him. 

Whenever you would go and Patton and Virgil were there, no work would get done.

Usually, Logan would try to continue to work with Patton, while he sent you and Virgil off to play video games. (Remus usually stayed with lo.)

The video games were technically the ones you brought over, but you kept them there because it was less of a hassle.

When you and Virgil played together, it almost always was a competition. You always got very competitive and loud. Even though Virgil was usually more quiet and reserved, when you were together he was just as loud as you.

Eventually, Patton and Logan would get to distracted and come downstairs. Logan always got so frustrated when you were like that, but Patton always was able to diffuse any situation you guys had.

So, in the end you and Virgil (and sometimes Remus) would have a gaming competition with Logan on the sidelines telling you video games were pointless and you all had more important things to do. Patton would end up cheering you both on and either making cookies (if Logan let him) or pulling the millions of snacks he seemed to have in his back pack.

After a while, that become a regular thing. Even when Logan wasn't tutoring Patton, you still almost always hangout after school.

Soon enough you all become close friends.

__________________

You and Virgil still bickered but it was no more than how you were with Logan. Patton would always calm all of you down before anything escalated.

You sat together at lunch. Played together at recess.

Patton and you liked to play more games, while Virgil and Logan liked just sitting around or going on the swing set.

You all still managed to have fun together.

Everything was fine for a while. 

However, about half way through the year, you saw something. You didn’t really think Virgil ever got bullied. He was always the one standing up for you and your guys friends.

But, after school one day you had to stay late because Remus had a project to finish. You were going to the playground when you heard some people laughing at the basketball court. At first you were excited because it was a rainy day and there wasn’t anyone at the playground. 

But when you rounded the corner that immediately changed. You saw some boys from the grade above you surrounding Virgil.

They were mocking him and some were kicking him. Virgil looked terrified even more than the first day of the school year. 

You were frozen in place, you’d never been in a situation like this before. You didn’t know what to do or how to help. Virgil was your friend now and even if he wasn’t you wouldn’t just let this happen.

What snapped you out of place was when you saw tears in Virgil's eyes. You broke out of pace and ran towards them, they seemed startled but you didn’t give them a chance. You pulled one away from Virgil and kicked the other. You told them to get lost and leave Virgil alone. Them tried mocking you too but you stood your ground. You didn’t back down, afterwards you wondered if that’s how Virgil felt when he stood up for your friends.

Once they were gone you’d turned back to virgil and asked if he needed to go to the office. He just looked up at you and said he was fine, you pulled him up and told him you were taking him to your house then. 

He tried to refuse but you told him it was that or the office. His clothes and hair were all messed up, he also had a bloody nose. If you took him to the office they would definitely call his parents, so you weren’t surprised when he finally agreed to go home with you.

You told him you that you had to go get Remus first before you could go. He let you lead him down the halls, careful to avoid any other people.

Remus asked a lot of questions, not really about if Virgil was okay but bpmore gross questions. You could tell virgil was getting uncomfortable so you told him to cut it out.

You told Remus Virgil was coming back to your house. Remus didn’t question about asking mom or dad. 

__________________

When you got Virgil all cleaned up, you asked if he would stay for a sleepover. 

He said okay, but that he didn’t have anything for it so you let him borrow your clothes and gave him an extra toothbrush.

He asked to call his brother. He didn’t question you about asking if your parents were okay with him staying over. He didn’t ask why they weren’t home either.

You had a lot of fun though. You set up in the living room, with all your pillows and blankets. You all picked out a movie to watch, Remus wanted to go last, but you made him go first. He liked a lot of scary movies so it’s easier to forget about them after watching your Disney movies.

You didn’t know if virgil was okay with scary movies. You didn’t want to freak him out and then he’d never want to see you again, luckily Remus picked a Disney movie.

He picked Cinderella, you told him you were surprised because you didn’t seem to like Disney movies very much. He just said that the original was scary.

Virgil however, said that there is a darker meaning behind most Disney films.

This turned the night from movie marathon to movie debate.

It was still an awesome night. You learned Virgil's favourite movie was black cauldron. When he told you it was because it had no songs you very maturely started singing all the Disney songs. He just punched you in the shoulder and you all laughed it off.

________________

When you were all going to bed, you had to decide where Virgil would sleep. You and Remus shared a room but there weren't enough blankets for him to sleep comfortably on the floor.

Remus suggested that he sleep in your bed. Virgil said sure, so it must be okay.

You climbed into bed and asked Virgil if he wanted the wall or not. He said no because then he wouldn’t be able to get up at night, but he also said it was still your choice.

Since he was the guest you obviously let him have the edge.

You didn’t think it would be a problem. 

But after about an hour you still hadn’t fallen asleep. You’d never slept this close to anyone that wasn’t your brother before. And you couldn’t help but stare at Virgil.

He was really pretty and he looked a lot more peaceful asleep. You found yourself blushing at those thoughts. 

The more tired you got the more you kept thinking about you and Virgil. You were thinking about what would happen if you liked Virgil the way your parents like each other. You were already drifting asleep by then.

______________

Thé following week, you kept thinking about it. Your thoughts kept going back to if a boy and a boy loved each other.

You had never seen anything like that before. You don't really know what it meant at the time.

It left you confused and wondering if you could like boys like that. 

You decided to ask your parents about it next time you saw them. Even though you didn’t really like them, they were adults.

When you asked them, they seemed mad and upset. They asked why you were asking and based on their reactions you lied and said someone at school said they like someone of the same gender.

You didn’t know why your parents thought it was bad. They started going off on how it’s disgusting and that people like that are evil and criminals.

You knew that you couldn’t tell them the real reason you were asking. You don’t understand why it was bad. People should love whoever they want.

But, you just said okay and went up to your room. 

You could never tell anyone you might like a boy. If that was how your parents reacted to the idea then how would your friends react?

The more you thought about it though, the more you’re sure you like like Virgil. You didn’t ever think about telling him. He would hate you forever.

If liking others boys is really bad, does that make you a bad person? Are you disgusting?

You’ll just pretend you like girls then. You’re good at pretending and even though you don’t think liking boys is bad, everyone else does. So you had to hide it.

You can just stay friends with Virgil. 

You don’t like him and you're going to like a girl someday.

That’s just how it is, even if you think it’s stupid. 

You wondered if there’s a name for people like you. Did other people like you think they were gross or bad?

You decide to just ignore all your feelings and get rewards for bed. But, the thoughts don’t leave your head. Even as you’re brushing your teeth. Even as you get changed into your pjs. Even as Remus tries to bug you before falling asleep.

You are still thinking about it. You realize that you didn't just start thinking like this. You only just realized you realized you like virgil.

It’s fine though, he’s one of your best friends. He's just one boy you know.

**Author's Note:**

> Akskdjsksmcm cringe


End file.
